pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Swirlix
|} Swirlix (Japanese: ペロッパフ Peroppafu) is a Pokémon. It evolves into when traded holding a . Biology Swirlix is a small, fluffy white Pokémon with two pink spots on the top of its head. It has a small pink nose in between its two eyes, which have pink sclera and a white pupil. The lower half of its body is light pink, and its tail is pink with some white near the base. Its mouth is covered with the fluffy substance that covers the rest of its body, and its pink tongue is constantly sticking out. When it opens its mouth, two pointed teeth can be seen just below its upper lip. Its feet are rarely visible; when they are, they are seen to be a light shade of pink. It can entangle its opponents with white sticky thread. It only eats sweets, which makes its fur as sticky as cotton candy. In the anime Major appearances Five Swirlix appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. Rali's Slurpuff was shown in a flashback in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel as a Swirlix. Minor appearances Swirlix made its debut appearance in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Swirlix made a cameo appearance in A PokéVision of Things to Come!, The Bonds of Evolution!, The Cave of Trials! and The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!. was revealed to own a Swirlix in Summer of Discovery!. A Swirlix appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A 's Swirlix appeared in A Showcase Debut! participating in the . It appeared again in Master Class Choices!, where it was used in the Showcase. A 's Swirlix appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. A Swirlix appeared in Lights! Camera! Pika!, under the ownership of Frank. A Trainer's Swirlix appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!. A Trainer's Swirlix appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. A Trainer's Swirlix appeared in Performing a Pathway to the Future!. A Trainer's Swirlix appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Swirlix ran away with its Trainer when and clashed in Vaniville Town at the start of the . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ]] Swirlix appears as a Poké Ball summon in both versions of the game. It will use to slow down nearby opponents. Trophy information NA: Swirlix, a Fairy-type Pokémon, has a serious sweet tooth. However, all those sweets make its fur really sticky. If you trade a Swirlix while it holds Whipped Dream, it'll evolve into a Slurpuff. In Smash Bros., Swirlix likes to use Cotton Spore. Getting hit by this attack will seriously slow you down. PAL: Swirlix has a serious sweet tooth - it eats so many sweets that even its fur is sticky and sweet. Not that you should try eating its fur. In this game, it'll use Cotton Spore to slow down all of the other fighters. See? Definitely not edible. Fun fact: if you trade Swirlix while it's holding a Whipped Dream, it'll evolve! Game data NPC appearances * : Swirlix is the stewardess for the Expedition Society. She is also a glutton, so she eats much of the food she makes. Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Friend Safari (Fairy)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 6}} |area=Night Festival: Stage 27}} |area=Fairy Land: Pixie Glen (All Areas)}} |area=Area 09: Stage 01}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution + while holding |no2=685 |name2=Slurpuff |type1-2=Fairy }} Sprites Trivia Origin Swirlix is based on , previously known as fairy floss (a name still used in Australia), which may be the inspiration for its type. The way Swirlix entangles foes in its sticky threads may be a reference to European folk tales in which eating fairy food traps mortals in the fairy realm. Considering its lolling tongue, nose, ear-like circular "bumps" on its head, and its tail, it may also be based on a , more specifically a or . Its white body and pink, ear-like bumps may also reference folk beliefs that one can distinguish a fairy dog by its white fur and red ears. Name origin Swirlix may be a combination of swirl and a corruption of licks. Peroppafu may be a combination of ペロペロ peropero (onomatopoeic sound for licking) and puff. In other languages and puff |fr=Sucroquin|frmeaning=From and |es=Swirlix|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Flauschling|demeaning=From and |it=Swirlix|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=나룸퍼프 ''Narumpeopeu|komeaning=From and puff |zh_cmn=綿綿泡芙 Miánmiánpàofú|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=綿綿泡芙 Mìhnmìhnpóuhfùh|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=स्वरलिक्स Swirlix|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Свирликс Svirliks|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding Whipped Dream de:Flauschling fr:Sucroquin it:Swirlix ja:ペロッパフ pl:Swirlix zh:绵绵泡芙